The use of computers and other electronic computing devices to manage user interface content and user interface elements has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary computing devices that include capabilities of managing user interface content and user interface elements include mobile telephones, desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, electronic book readers, consumer electronics, personal digital assistants, etc.
Many users rely on electronic computing devices for managing user interface content and user interface elements. Unfortunately, existing methods for managing user interface content and user interface elements are cumbersome and inefficient. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for computing devices with faster, more efficient methods and interfaces for managing user interface content and user interface elements, such as using alignment guides configured for adaptive snap-to behavior during user interface element movement and resize gestures. Such methods and interfaces may complement or replace conventional methods for managing user interface content and user interface elements. Such methods and interfaces reduce the cognitive burden on a user and produce a more efficient human-machine interface. For battery-operated computing devices, such methods and interfaces conserve power and increase the time between battery charges.